I'm Alright
by smile26012
Summary: The captain is trying to hid the fact that he isn't feeling well, but his crew catches on. This is a one shot about Kirk's ongoing mission to keep his illness hidden. It's Hurt!Jim. Its rated T for mild swearing from bones. Please R and R. I hope you enjoy!


Captain James Tiberius Kirk was always on his A game, except for today. He had woken up feeling light headed, only to find out that his skin looked greener in the mirror. Feeling even worse than he looked, Jim kirk pulled on his gold uniform shirt and went to report to the bridge of his beloved ship.

"Keptin on zee Bridge!" Chekov announced as Kirk stumbled and plopped down in his captains chair creating a large thump. The crewmembers turned.

"Captain, all you feeling all right?" Commander Spock said listlessly.

Kirk turned torwards his first officer, "I'm fine spock so don't even think about calling bones up here." The captains head continued to throb as a dull ache appered throughout his body.

Spock eyed the captain knowing that usually when the captain says he is "alright", he usually is not. Spock decided to do the most logical thing in the situation being. "Captain, you seem ill and unfit for duty. I advise that you go see and report back to your quarters."

Kirks stomached turned again as he spit out his words through clenched teeth, "Spock, for the last time Im fine." The captain sounded more irritated than before so spock let the subject drop. "Report Mr,Sulu." The captain spoke. Sulu eyed the captain noticing that he had become slightly green.

Sulu continued, "We are at warp approaching the distress signal that came from the USS Gregory. We will arrive in approximately 30 minutes. "

The captain sighed pressing a hand to his temple, "Good. I will be back in time to intercept the Gregory. Inform me if there are any complications." Then, the captain stood up and wavered slightly. He paused letting the feeling of nausea pass as he continued to exit the bridge. The bridge crew was silent.

"He didn't seem right." Uhura spoke. Spock continued, "Yes, I will inform immediately."

"Dammit Jim!" the doctor mumbled as he made his way to the mess hall were he hopefully would find Kirk. When the doctor found that therewas no sign of the captain, he started to worry. _Maybe he came back to his quarters when I left. He could be avoiding me._ The doctor scoffed at that thought, of course he was avoiding him. It was a typical Jim Kirk move. The doctor scowled and marched on to the captain's quarters.

Jim felt floaty. Bones would probably say that "floaty" wasn't a proper medical term, but that's what he felt like. He became used to the consistent painful pounding in his head, so now the captain just felt floaty. He was sprawled on his bed, sweating, trying to ignore the fact that he was extremely naseaous. He just hoped that bones wouldn't find out. Just as the tought came to his head he heard a buzzing at his door.

"Jim! You better open up dammit!" Kirk stood, which caused the room to spin. He tripped over to he door, barely able to keep his eyes from falling out of his head. He buzzed to let McCoy in. The doctor was shocked with what he saw.

"My God Man!" he said as his eyes looked up and down jims pale sweating body. "Jim, sit down Now!" the doctor barked. Jims visions was wavering as he managed to turn and fall face first into his bed. Once he noticed that Bones was rushing to his side, he tried to sit up again.

"Stay down dammit!" McCoy took out his tricorder. Jim looked like he hadn't slept in days, and his pale face contrasted with the shiny gold of his captains uniform. The doctor used his tricorder to scan the sick captain. "You've got a fever jim. Your temps 102.4." the doctor scowled again, "Why do you never tell me when you're sick dammit!"

The captains eyelids drooped and shot open as if he was using every ounce of strength to stay awake. "Bones..." the captain mumbled.

The doctor sighed, "Yeah I know kid, lets get you to sick bay." The doctor took out a hypo spray to lower the captain's temperature. Jim blinked, "I know kid, but you need one." The doctor pressed the spray into the captains neck and heard the customary hissing sound that accompanied the hypo. The doctor eyed the captain again, "Jim lets sit up." The captain's eyes drooped. The doctor shifted kirk into a sitting position, which sent Kirks stomache tumbling again. As the Nausea washed over him his eyes began to droop. "'ones…my head." The captain mumbled.

"Jim , just hang on." The doctor spoke but by that time the captain's vision had already gone black.

"Jim? Jim can you hear me?" an familiar voice spoke to captain kirk.

"Bones?" the captain mumbled still keeping his eyes closed. The captain used all the strength he could muster up and pried open his eyelids. Above the captain stood scowling. "You are an idiot!" exclaimed McCoy, "When are you ever gonna tell me when you are not feeling right!"

Jim smiled, "oh bones, wat was the big deal?" The doctors eyes widended, "the big deal?! You have been sick now for 2 days! You've passed out multiple times, and you were delirious because of your fever!"

The captain was shocked,"2 days?! Bones what happened with the USS Gregory?! Is the crew alright?" the doctor rolled his eyes, "your crew is fine and the Gregory just had a minor engineering problem that they needed extra parts to fix. Scotty patched up their ship and we have gone back on our aimless adventure to find new species or whatever."

Jim's eyes filled with relief, "Good! Nothing interesting happened when I was out?"

Bones eyed the captain, "Yeah, a lot of bragging senior officers mentioning that they told you to come to sick bay before you even got too sick. And guess what?" Bones smiled ad the captain had a look of curiosity on his face. "I think Spock was worried about you being sick and all. A Human emotion!"

The captains joyous laugh sprung throughout sickbay. The two men were still laughing when the commander walked in.

"Captain, it is good that you are well again." Spock said formally.

"Whatever spock." The captain said with a smile, "we all know that you are trying to cover up for your human emotion that you felt earlier." Bones and the captain started to laugh as Spock's face contorted with confusion. He tried to think of a good response to that comment, but instead of responding Spock let the two men laugh it out. It was nice to see that they were so happy.

The end


End file.
